The present invention is directed to strapping machines. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a bundling assembly for use with a strapping machine.
Strapping machines are in widespread use for applying a strap, such as a plastic strap, in a tensioned loop around a load. A typical strapping machine includes a strap chute for guiding the strap around the load, a strapping head through which the leading end of the strap is fed, and at which the strap is tensioned and sealed to itself, and a strap dispenser to dispense a desired length of strap from a strap material supply.
In one application, the strapping machine is used to strap bundles of printed materials. For example, in the printing industry, printed materials are often bundled and strapped prior to binding. These materials may also be bundled and strapped after binding and prior to handling for shipping.
Typically, the materials are stacked together to form a stack or log. The stack is then positioned in the strapping machine and a strap is positioned around the stack, tensioned, and sealed onto itself. The stack or log is formed in a stacker which is located upstream of the strapping machine.
As the materials are moved from the stacker to the strapping machine, the pages may fall out of alignment, or the stack may become skewed. This can create problems at the strapping machine, and may result in the damage to the printed materials.
In addition, in order to move the strapped materials (the load) from the strapper, some type of conveyance device must xe2x80x9creach intoxe2x80x9d the strapper to grasp the load, or xe2x80x9ckickxe2x80x9d the load out of the strapper. This can add time to the overall strapping operation, thus affecting the overall process time. In that the strapping operations are ancillary to the overall printing and binding operation, it is necessary to minimize the time required to carry out the bundling operation, rather than add time to carry out these functions.
Accordingly, there is a need for a bundling assembly that functions along with a strapping machine. Desirably, such a bundling assembly serves to maintain the lateral alignment of the stacked materials and moves the materials into the strapping machine. More desirably, such a machine longitudinally positions the load in the strapping machine and further moves the load out of the strapping machine to a downstream conveyor without any additional process time or handling steps or functions.
A bundling assembly is configured for use with a strapping machine that positions a strap material around a load and tensions the strap material around the load. The bundling assembly serves to maintain the lateral alignment of the stacked materials (load) and moves the materials into the strapping machine. The bundling assembly longitudinally positions the load in the strapping machine and further moves the load out of the strapping machine to a downstream conveyor without any additional process time or handling steps or functions after the load is strapped.
The bundling assembly includes first and second moving belts positioned at the strapping machine entrance in opposing relation to one another. The belts each have a paddle mounted thereto and define a pathway through the bundling assembly.
A movable stop is positioned at the exit of the strapping machine and is movable between a stop position and a convey position. The moving belts rotate to contact the paddles with the load, urging the load into the entrance of the strapping machine and into an area under the chute. The belts stop rotation, thus stopping movement of the load upon contact of the load with the stop. The load is strapped and the movable stop moves to the convey position. The moving belts re-commence rotation, such that the paddles move the load out of the exit of the strapping machine.
In a present embodiment, the belts each include only one paddle, and a motor is associated with each of the belts. The motor are mounted to frames that enclose the belts.
The stop can include a rotating shaft and a stop element having a depending leg portion mounted to the shaft. The shaft rotates to move the leg between the stop position and the convey position. An actuator, such as a pneumatic cylinder is operably mounted to the shaft for rotating the shaft. Preferably, the stop position is adjustable to accommodate different sizes of materials.
The bundling assembly can also include a stabilizing assembly disposed between the moving belts and the movable stop. The stabilizing assembly is configured to stabilize the stack of materials during the strapping operation.
A present machine includes a controller. The moving belts, the movable stop and the stabilizing assembly are operably connected to the controller.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description, in conjunction with the appended claims.